The present disclosure relates to a developer container including a movable wall which conveys a developer toward a developer discharge port, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
An image forming apparatus forming a toner image on a sheet includes a photosensitive drum, a developing device, and a developer container. The developer container replenishes a developer to the developing device. There is known as prior art a developer container having a movable wall that conveys a developer toward a developer discharge port. Movement of the movable wall is controlled so as to draw near to the developer discharge port according to consumption of a developer stored in a container main body of the developer container. Consumption of the developer is monitored by a detection sensor of a developer installed outside of the container main body, and movement of the movable wall is controlled on the basis of a sensing result of the detection sensor.